


your eyes look like coming home

by Kat28



Series: TS Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Planning a wedding is stressful even if youre a former assassin, Tony and Bucky have basically adopted Peter, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “Okay, I’m convinced. December 8. Stark Mansion” James says “Save the date!”(Tony Stark Bingo- K4: Weddingfic)





	your eyes look like coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Dear Daniel Verse now with a Wedding

“We should probably set a date right?” James Barnes asked his fiancee from where he was looking over Peter’s summer homework. “Spiderling there’s a couple of wrong answers here. If you look over it now you don’t have to worry about homework for the rest of the summer.” 

 

James walks over to Tony wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist, “Doll?” 

 

“Hmm.” Tony murmurs leaning back, “Wedding date? Soon but with enough time for you and Pepper to plan the wedding of your dreams” 

 

“What about the wedding of your dreams?” James asks brushing his lips against Tony’s neck. 

 

Tony drops the screwdriver and turns to look at James smiling, “Are you going to be standing at the end of the altar?” James rolls his eyes but nods, “Perfect. Then that’s my dream wedding.”

 

“Come on Tony you have to have some dream thing you want at your wedding! Everyone does.” Pete piped up from the other workbench where he’s twiddling with the newest update on the web shooters. 

 

“I honestly don’t care as long as you guys are there. Actually, I just want a small wedding. Nothing big or flashy. Not Tony Stark's wedding to War Hero James Barnes just Tony and James getting married.” Tony says smiling brightly at his boys. 

 

“So we found your thing! Pep and I will do all the planning but it’ll be a small wedding with zero press coverage.” James says rushing over to his StarkTablet to start the planning. 

 

“Where are you guys going to get married without the press finding out?” Pete asks looking incredulous. 

 

“We technically haven’t announced the engagement to the press. So if we can keep everything a secret then we can for sure get it done.” Tony murmurs thoughtfully looking up from the gauntlets to where James and Pete were sitting, “I mean it might be borderline impossible for The Avengers to keep things quiet for six months.”   

 

“Hey, have a little faith. Our weakest link is the kid but he loves you too much to slip up right Pete?” James asks looking over at Pete in what can be called the soft winter soldier glare. 

 

“I would never ruin your wedding. I do want one thing.” Pete says smirking. 

 

“Okay, what do you want?” Tony asks shifting his full attention to his boys. 

“I want to give James away. He’s been like a surrogate dad to me and he has no family other than us.” Pete states. 

 

James and Tony both nod thoughtfully before easily agreeing. 

 

“Well… I guess that settles who's doing the walking down the aisle. I just need to ask a couple of questions and then Pep and I can plan the rest.” James replies braiding his hair out of his face. 

 

“Ask away, Tesoro,” Tony says shutting down the holograms. “Friday, monitor the progress of the new suit. Let me know if something goes wrong.” Friday replied in affirmative and Tony walks over to where James and Peter had sprawled on the sofa slipping into the seat between them. 

 

“Wedding party? Bachelor party? Color Scheme? Location?” James rattles off. 

 

“I was thinking of Rhodey and Pepper as my wedding party. Honestly, I’m done partying in general. If anything I’ll probably just theme a movie night and call it the bachelor party. I don’t care about a color scheme but gold and blue are representative of us and they work well as winter wedding colors. We need a private place and I think I know the right place. Stark Mansion. What about you?” Tony replies. 

 

“I was thinking Hope and Strange for my wedding party. Since they’re the people I’m closest to other than you guys. Agreed on the bachelor party and the colors. Talk to me more about Stark Mansion?” James says writing everything down on his tablet. 

 

“Wait are we talking about the huge mansion on Fifth Ave? No one’s used that place in ages. I thought there was a rumor that you had sold it a few years ago.” Pete pipes up.

 

“Well, your sort of right. Rhodey convinced me to put it on the market a couple of years ago but I realized that although I may never want to live there but it was my mom’s home. I thought of converting it into the Avenger headquarters until I decided to renovate the compound. The original Avengers and I weren’t that close so it felt kinda wrong to open up my mom’s home to people I don’t know.  After my parents passed in ‘91 no one has lived there. When I decided to sell the tower I started renovations to make it my home base in New York. Obviously, since I’m not selling the tower I’m not moving in there but the renovations are almost done so the place should be more than ready to host a large scale event and since this is a small event we should be more than good.” Tony tells James. 

 

“Okay. So, we have a location, color scheme, and wedding parties are you sure you don’t want to do this next week when the Rhodes’s gets home?” James asks looking over the list. 

 

“I’m down but honestly I think December 8 is a nice date since it’s our half anniversary and December isn’t a good month for either of us so this can be us talking back this month,” Tony says dropping his head on James' shoulder. 

 

“Okay, I’m convinced. December 8. Stark Mansion” James says “Save the date!” 

 

The next two weeks pass by in a blur of upgrades, a small attack by Dr. Doom and Tony trying to be a half as good CEO as Pepper typically is. 

 

“Mr. Stark,” Pepper says coming through the workshop entrance smiling, 

 

“Mrs. Potts-Rhodes! How was the honeymoon, Bella?” Tony replies standing up and walking around to hug his best friend. 

 

“Lovely. I was surprised that you managed to not have War Machine called in for the Doom bots.” Pep murmurs

 

“It wasn’t major. Strange and I got it done rather quickly. I do have some major news to share.” Tony says stepping back so that he can see Pepper when he tells her that he’s engaged. 

 

“Oh did you manage to kill the stock?” she jokes winking. 

 

“No! I was CEO for a decade while so drunk I missed most things I think I can handle being CEO for 3 weeks.” Tony recoils mock offended, “Anyways! I may have gotten engaged and set a date for the wedding” 

 

“Wait you're serious!” Tony nods and smiles when her face lights up and she pulls him in again, “I’m so so so happy for you” 

 

“Thank You! I was wondering if you would be willing to help James out with planning and if you’d do me the honor of being my Matron of Honor.” Tony says walking back to the workbench so he can grab his StarkTablet and pull up the wedding files that James had already started. 

 

“This is what James and I were thinking but we are definitely open to input from you and the team,” Tony says as the holograms spread out around them. 

 

“Okay, I like it. I can work with this. I might need a raise but I can work with this. James is a total Pinterest groom.” Pepper says looking around picking at the holograms. 

“Tell me about it. I’m marrying a Pinterest groom… Can you believe it?” He replies laughing even harder when Peper just nods and say she called it.  

 

The next couple of months dissolve into crime fighting and wedding planning. It’s during that time that Tony learns that James is a really good planner. He might be a tad bit high strung at times but a blow job usually fixes the issues that arise. 

 

“So you know how we’re getting married in two weeks?” James asks sweeping into the lab with his tablet in hand and pens stuck in his bun looking slightly distressed. 

 

“Friday. Do me a favor and take a picture of this. I need this immortalized.” Tony says through laughter. Breaking down into hysterics when James just glares. 

 

“Jesus Babe. You might need a break.” Tony says once he pulls himself together and stares at the other man. 

 

James visibly deflates at that walking over like a kitten and curling up on Tony’s shoulder, “I’m exhausted and planning a wedding is harder than it seems. I’m convinced that Peper hates me and I need this to be perfect because we only get to do this once and you deserve the best.” 

 

Tony guides James over to the sofa pulling him into his lap, “Let’s get a couple of things down before we leave here today. Friday! We’re on lockdown unless it’s urgent Avengers business.” He snaps and waits for Fri’s affirmative. 

 

“Alright, Babe. First thing, this is our day so it has to be perfect for both of us. You did all the hard work but you’re officially benched.” James begins to protest, “Shush babe. I’m going to handle everything. I love you. I’ve got this.” James continues to protest but eventually nods his agreement allowing Tony to continue. 

 

“Look I waited way too long to ask this but, Do you want Rogers to come to the wedding? He’s your best friend and I should have asked but I didn’t want to bring it up.” Tony finishes nervously running his hands through James' hair. 

 

“Okay, that feels out of left field, Doll. No. I mean I will always love him like a brother but we’re different people now and he can’t see that but we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. I want our wedding to be a happy event for both of us and that does not involve Steve Rogers or any of the rouge Avengers.” James tells Tony rising to put his hands on Tony’s jaw and leaning in slowly to kiss him. 

 

When they break away Tony smiles and says, “I just wanted to make sure. Also, we’re moving up the Bachelor party. I’m calling everyone for a mandatory movie night. Pete can skip class tomorrow and we can spend the rest of the weekend holed up here as a team.” James agrees and lifts the lockdown sending messages to all of the Avengers.  

 

It takes everyone an hour to arrive. In that hour Tony and James decorate the lounge with PG bachelor party decorations and Happy runs across town to get a cake that Tony ordered for the occasion.  They also queue up the movies including The Hangover and The Wedding Ringer. 

 

“Thank You so much for convincing Aunt May to let me skip school,” Pete says busting in through the elevator with all the pizza they ordered. 

 

“Hey, Pete! Pizza is here Tones.” James calls back reaching for the food, “That was all Tony he can be very persuasive when he wants too.” 

 

“No big deal. We wanted you here and your Aunt knows that I’ll probably end up teaching you something more advanced than what your teachers would.” Tony says hauling the cooler with drinks into the lounge, 

 

“I’m here with Thai and the insects,” Stephen says appearing in the middle of the living room with Hope and Scott in tow.

 

“We bought macarons from Bottega Louie since James loves them!” Hope says showing off the boxes.  

 

“Bless your soul Hope Van Dyne. You are the best friend a man could wish for.” James exclaims hugging the woman, “Thank You for picking them up Stephen. Christine couldn’t make it?” He asks. 

 

“She sends her best wishes but she’s tied up in surgery at the moment. I’m going to go set this down.” James nods pointing toward the tables set up in the lounge. 

 

The elevator chimes again opening and revealing Pepper and Rhodey. 

 

“We ran into the Wo Hop delivery boy on the way up here.” She says showing the rest of the New Avengers the food. 

 

“Pepper gave him a hard time because he wanted the woman who ordered to come sign for the food,” Rhodey adds walking straight into the lounge. 

 

“I’m sorry? Ms. Polite Potts was rude to someone who didn’t cross her?” Tony exclaims 

 

“I was not rude. They were hazing the newbie and he wouldn’t trust me that Friday wasn’t a real person.” Pepper grumbles settling into the couch with her food, “Anyway. Just play the movie since we’re all here.” 

 

The next morning Tony wakes up to the entire family asleep in the living room except for Pepper. He quietly extracts himself from James' arms looking for his best friend. When he walks into the kitchen he sees her rummaging through the fridge. 

 

“Pep. Are you trying to make breakfast?” He questions 

 

“What? Yeah, I figured one of us would get started on trying to feed the hoard.” She says turning back to the kitchen. 

 

“Okay, but you're not the person to cook. In the 30 years we’ve known each other I’ve seen you burn water more than once soooo maybe let me cook?” Tony replies walking over to the stove and taking the stuff from her. 

 

“You’re the worst. I want my eggs poached. Thank You.” She laughs good-naturedly and turning to make coffee, “You’re actually happy with him, right? Because I can’t go to your wedding and stand next to you if you aren’t.” She asks randomly. 

 

“Where did that come from? And before you give me coffee that’s cruel. Rest assured I love him more than anything so I do want to marry him and I really want you there.” Tony says cracking the eggs into the pan. 

 

She nods thoughtfully but whatever she was going to say gets cut off by Pete walking into the kitchen looking for food. 

 

The next two weeks are perhaps the most stressful in Tony’s life and he spent three months in a cave in Afghanistan. James made wedding planning look easy but in reality, it was a big ordeal even for a wedding consisting of just 50 guests. There were caterers to call and everything had to be confirmed multiple times. Tony thought of throwing in the towel more than once but the relaxed and happy smile on James face every time he saw Tony doing wedding stuff was worth the added stress. 

 

When December 8th finally comes Tony almost can’t believe it as he stands next to Pepper at the entrance of the Main Ballroom of Stark Mansion. The whole room had been transformed into a gold and blue winter wonderland complete with fake snow and Christmas trees lining the rows of chairs. 

 

“Thank You. I’m not sure I could have done this without you.” Tony says, “Both of you” He adds realizing that Rhodey is walking up to stand on his other side. 

 

“I’m just happy to see you, happy man. You’re getting married in an hour. They can handle the rest. We need to go get dressed.” Rhodey states pulling his wife and best friend up the stairs to the master bedroom where Tony’s black suit and blue tie hung next to Rhodey’s black suit and Pepper’s gold bridesmaid dress. 

 

Tony quickly slips into the outfit adding his signature sneakers to the look and asking, “How do I look?” 

 

“Like a man that can’t wait to be married.” Pepper replied stepping up to fix his tie, “I’m going to join Hope at hair and makeup. Don’t do anything stupid boys.” She finishes pointing sternly at both of them. 

 

When she leaves the boys to spend some time talking and reminiscing about how far they’ve made it when Rhodey abruptly pulls an envelope from his pocket handing it to Tony. 

 

Tony just looks back questioningly. 

 

“Just open it Stark,” Rhodey says leaning back against the bed watching as his best friend realizes what it is. 

  
“I wasn’t sure if I should give it to you since obviously, it hurts but your mom entrusted that to me the first time we met. She told me I don’t know if something is going to happen to me but Antonio needs him mom on his wedding day. I just hope I did the right thing by showing you.” Tony launches himself across the bed and pulls Rhodey tight murmuring I love you and thank you while Rhodey pats his back. 

 

“Now let’s get you married, dude,” Rhodey says escorting Tony to the altar past their friends and co-workers who’ve finally arrived at the venue. 

 

Tony stops to say hello to the Avengers and Helen Cho who had flow all the way from Korea to attend. He looks over to the other side of the aisle where James’s nieces sit newly reconnected and enjoying having their Uncle in their lives and he smiles knowing that they made the right choice with a small ceremony. 

 

“I need to go escort Hope up the aisle. You’re good here right?” Rhodey double checks 

 

“Yeah, I’m perfect. Go.” Tony replies turning to speak to the officiant about some last minute details. 

 

The pianist starts to play Falling Slowly from Once which had become one of James favorite musicals as Stephen appears escorting Pepper who looked even more beautiful than when Tony last saw her that morning. They are then followed by Rhodey escorting Hope who also pulled off her dress flawlessly. Next to walk down the aisle is Dum-E tossing flowers with his claw. Following him comes Alex Rhodes, Rhodey’s nephew, who rushes down the aisle and gives the rings to Rhodey making everyone chuckle. 

 

The music changes to the familiar opening of Taylor Swift’s Everything Has Changed. A song that James always swore reminded him of them so he had to walk down the aisle to it. When Tony looks over he sees Pete with his arm extended to James and Tony almost gasps. James was the picture of perfection in his dark gray suit with his red and gold tie. The float down the aisle as Tony thinks to himself that he must be the luckiest bastard in the world to be marrying James. 

 

The music comes to an end as Peter and James reach the end of the aisle and the officiant asks, “Who gives this man away to be married?” 

 

“I Peter Parker his son,” Peter answers smiling when he sees the proud look on both of his dad’s faces. He then steps back to sit in the first row between Aunt May who squeezes his hand and MJ whose smile makes Pete’s heart soar. 

 

“Friends and Family. We are gathered here today to join Anthony Edward Stark and James Buchanan Barnes in matrimony. If anyone knows a reason these two shall not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.” She finishes pausing to allow the invitees to speak. 

 

“The men have chosen to write their own vows. Whenever you’re ready James.” She states. 

 

“I don’t know where to start. I spent weeks writing things down but I can’t remember anything now. The fact is I love you. I love your heart and your kindness. I love that you are forgiving. I love the way you talk to your bots and the way you treat the kid. I would say it’s a shame that the world doesn’t get to see the real Tony Stark but I’m so glad that I don’t have to share you. Forever and Always right?” At Tony’s nod, he slides the ring onto his finger. 

 

Tony waits for no time after that to start saying his vows, “I’m the luckiest man in the world. Before I met you I didn’t believe in fate but how can I marry a man 70 years removed from his time and think for one second that something bigger than me isn’t at play here? At every turn, I thought things would go wrong but you were always there to reassure me. Do you know that in 20 years other than Rhodey and Pep no one has ever treated my kids like real people? But there you were understanding what they meant to me and loving me. I love you. I’m so glad to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever and Always.” Tony finishes opening the special Yinsium ring over the plating of the metal arm. 

 

“Congratulations. With those words, you have committed to each other forever. You may seal your vows with a kiss.” The officiant says smiling 

 

Tony immediately launches forward to kiss James. The men might not know what the future held but together they knew they’d be okay.  


End file.
